Payback
by Camelion577
Summary: Rewrite.Sequel to The Mind War. Warren is having trouble dodging his father, but who is the mystery guy who's trying to help him? Does Warren want his help? R&R Please!
1. Back

Disclaimer-I don't own Sky High. I only own the idea of this story.

Note: This is a sequel to The Mind War. Happens about three monthes after the first one. Also this is a rewrite so some of this might be the same.

Quick Summary of Mind War- Short and simple, Baron Battle broke out of jail, kidnapped Warren, and Warren was kidnapped by Ice(See Mind War). Joy, Warren's mother, killed Ice. Baron left, but not to go back to jail. He left Warren a note.

Payback

Chapter 1 Back

The sound of a loud buzzer was blaring through the room. With a swift move, the clock went flying into the wall, engulfed in flames. The pyrokenetic sleepily got up. Slowly, he walked into the bathroom to get ready for school. Then he went down stairs to the kitchen in search of his mom. He found a folded up note on the table. It read:

_Warren,  
I'm sorry that I had to leave so early,  
but I'm needed. Wait for Josie to escort  
you to school. Be a good boy and Principal  
Powersneeds to talk to you. Thought I'd  
give you a heads up.  
__Love,  
Mom_

Warren reread the note. He scowled at his mom for treating him like a child. He was seventeen, not seven. He crumpled the note and let flames cover it. Then the strangest thought came to him, '_Maybe I shouldn't of showed mom that note.' _He reached in his pocket and pulled out a note. It had been written very sloppy, but read:

_Warren,  
__I can't tell you how much I love you. You  
know me, like I told you I never get caught. I  
will come back for you. I know I can't force you to  
become a villain, but I know you'll turn. When  
that day comes I know you'll be one damn  
good villain. Your mother will try and stop me but,  
she can't. I know your mother is over protective  
when it comes to you but I know she will not  
kill me. Otherwise, she would of done so  
years ago. She'll do anything to keep you safe,  
so I'm going to an old frien. Can't say where,  
but I'll be back soon.  
Love,  
Dad_

He smiled again. Even thought he hated his father, Baron was the only one who was treating him like an adult. Well mostly, except for the fact the he forced him to go with him. His dad wanted nothing more that for him to be a villain. But Warren knew how that game worked. It wouldn't happen to Warren like it happened to _him._

**Ding-Dong**

That snapped Warren out of his thoughts and back to reality. He pocketed the note safely in his jeans pocket. Quickly he ran to answer the door, before it was knocked down again. He opened the door to see Jetstream standing there.

"Is anyone in there with you?" She asked in a somewhat stern voice.

"Oh, yeah, Mary Poppins dropped by this morning for a good cup of tea. She and I were just having our chat over the morning tea, would you like some?" Warren replied sarcastically.

"Warren!" Jetstream half laughed. She pushed past him and did a quick sweep of the whole house. As usaual she found nothing so, the left for Sky High.

Once Warren's feet touched the ground he left Jetstream. His day went by slowly and just when he was about to leave and meet Jetstream a hand came on his shoulder.

"Mr. Peace," said the stern voice of Principal Powers, "I need a word with you." She led him down the hallway and into her office. There they sat down. "Now, I know that you hate to talk about your father. But your mother said that your father is planning on comming back for you. Now, we all know that we can't watch you 24/7. But, we can try. You see Warren, we can force protection on you till you graduate. I doubt you'll want it then."

"I don't even want it now," he mumbled.

"I know you hate being treated like a child, but you need protection. Listen, we have been running through plans to make you comfortable. We have come up with a plan that will allow you to go where you wish without superhero supervision. All that we require of you is that you where a tracer. We have designed this watch so you can where it. It will allow us to know where you are at all times."

**"What?" **he yelled, anger rising. "How dare you people invade my privacy. I, Warren Peace, do sneak ou. Where I go is my business and mine alone." Flames were now flickering on his arms.

"Now, Warren, we are just worried," Powers said in a calm tone.

"I'm a big boy, Principal Powers. If I want to fight my dad when he comes then I will. On the off chance that all hope is lost and I have to become and villain to save everyone's lives, then and only then would I join my father. He knows it. But right now, you guys want to protect me by making me betray my father. I can protect myself."

"Are you done?" Warren nodded. "Good, because whether you like it or not you need protection. If you think we're invading you privacy, then think about this. Your father most likely has a tracer on you." Warren looked down. He know his father would do something like that.

"Fine," he mumbled. Principal Powers put a watch with flames on it, on Warren's wrist.

"If your father comes near your we'll know. That watch can do anything a normal watch can do, by the way."

* * *

Warren had been laying in bed for a while. He finally got up and went out the window. He started walking on a path through the woods in his back yard. He walked for nearly an hour when he to to a small pond. He sat down on a rock and sighed.

"I wonder what dad's doing right now," he said to no one. To his surprise someone answered.

"He's right here waiting for you."

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked the new chapter one. Hopefully it's more discriptive. Review please. 


	2. Fight!

A/N: A long time since I wrote in this, but I have to finish it.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 2 Fight!

Warren whirled around to see, a man with should length black hair and yellow streaks. Two dark brown eyes and a look that could kill anyone who looked into it.

"How have you been, son?" He ran his hand through Warren's hair. Warren stood frozen then jerked away.

"Son? Since when do you care. Three months ago you left me and mom again. How dare you call me your son. I'm far from it."

"Still mad? Now, Warren your blood that makes you my son. You can't deny that you look like me. Our eyes, body, expressions, the hair is close but you have tow red streaks and I have yellow streaks. Our power is different, but we both still kick ass with it. You and I share tons of qualities."

"How'd you know I was here?" Baron now had a twisted smile.

The magic of technology. I've had a tracker on you since you were a little kid. Funny, I thought you might think of that." He started circling Warren. "I thought the protections people, your mother, would of thought of that."

"Don't look too triumphant. They did think of that. Principal Powers gave me this," Warren pointed to the black watch. "This will let them know when you come near me."

"What? Can't fight dear old dad on your own." He grinned still circling him.

"No, they forced it on me. I hate being treated like a child. I can fight you. Never will I ever join you either."

Baron showed a fake look of hurt, "Now, Warren why must you protest." He stopped right in front of Warren and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I know how to break you down. First your friends will die, then your family, third your world will be turned upside-down. Everything that will happen will be your fault and I won't take you back until you beg me to."

Warren looked at his father, disbelief in his eyes, "What if I join you?"

"None, of that will happen. You will come with me willingly, I'll teach you everything I know."

Before Warren could say anything a shouthing interupted, "Leave the boy alone," a woman shouted. The voice turned out to be Principal Powers. Warren was to shocked by this to see his father move. Baron saw Warren wasn't paying attention something he would have to grind him about. But at the moment it served to help him. His arm snaked around Warren's neck and pulled him back using him as a shield.

"Move, even breath and I snap his fucking neck." Everyone stopped moving. Warren was having trouble breathing, bu no one seemed to notice that little problem.

"Let him go," growled a very angry voice of Joy Peace. "Baron, I warned you three monthes ago. If you hurt him I will kill you. I also thought I heard you say that you would never hurt your own son."

"You really believed that?"

"You bastared! How can you use your son? I though you liked to have a good fight to get away. Now you're hiding behind a boy."

Joy knew she was getting to Baron. He looked so furious. He flung Warren behind him into a tree where he clunked his head pretty good. The battle had begun. Baron had electrocuted everyone but Joy. Once it was down to him and her they stared at eachother for a little bit. Then Joy threw a few fireballs, Baron easily dodged and retaliated by throwing big sparks of electircity in her direction. Joy acted quickly, running through the bolts and tackled Baron. Rolling on the ground, each trying to get the upper hand. Joy was eventually pinned to the ground and Baron couldn't help himself but kiss her. Joy didn't fight it, it was amazing. She didn't think the whole time the kiss was going on. Once the kiss was broken they looked at eachother.

"Joy, you're still amazing," Baron said. Then he leaned in to her. "I promise that I won't hurt our son, like I did before."

With that Baron hopped up and headed toward Warren, Joy looked on helplessly. But, something happened that she didn't expect. An arrow came out of nowhere and hit the ground before Baron. Baron looked in the direction it came from. On a tree branch was a hooded figure, a bow and arrow in hand. It was aimed at Baron.

"Take another step and the second wont miss," the stranger said.

Baron looked at him wondering who he was, "Who are you?"

"Someone you can't hurt with your powers. So, if you know what's good for you I'd leave the boy alone and be on your way."

Baron took it all in consideration then walked off and said, "I'll be back."

Joy looked back up to the branch and saw the stanger was gone.

* * *

A/N: If anyone's reading this please review. 


	3. The Stranger

A/N: Thanks to any reviewers. Yeah, that was a very weird part in the end. This is really wierd that I keep getting inspired by music, cause I'm listening to music right now. It's kind of fun to get focused like that.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 3 The Stranger

Warren's eyes opened and he shot bolt upright. He looked around and saw that he was in his own room. He was certain that he didn't just have a dream. Wondering what had happened the night before as he got up. All he knew was that his dad threatened to snap his neck and he cluncked his head pretty hard. He must of been knocked out. Shaking his head, he headed down stairs to find his mother sitting at the table a cup of coffee in her hand. At the sight of Warren she got up.

"Warren, are you feeling okay?" Joy asked.

Warren sat down as did Joy, "I think, but I got a small headache. What happened last night? How did you fight dad?"

"Well, I kind of had a little bit of help. A stranger from a tree shot some arrows at your father. He said he was someone that Baron couldn't use his powers on. So, I was thinking that he was an electrokinetic. But what I can't figure out is why he was using arrows at all."

"Maybe he was trying to help us," Warren suggested.

"Yes, but why?"

"You never know, maybe he's just nice."

Joy gave her son a look, "Get to work and come straght home."

* * *

Warren walked through his front door and into his kitchen. He noticed that there was a note from his mother on the fridge. It told him that she would be home late and that dinner was in the fridge. A small tapping caught his attention and he turned around to see someone sitting at the kitchen table. This person was wearing a black coat with the hood pulled up so you couldn't see his face. This guy had a bow on his chest and the arrows that went with it were carelessly slung on his back. Warren could feel the stare on him, even if he couldn't see his eyes. 

"Don't you have any manners young man? When you have a guest in your house, you ask them if they want some coffee, tea, or soda," the stranger said.

Warren stared at him was he serious? "Um, who are you?"

The stranger laughed, "I can't believe you didn't even recognize that! God Warren, have I been gone that long?"

Warren only stared at him more, "How do you know my name?"

The stranger stands up and walks toward Warren whitch causes Warren to activate his power, "Whoah, slow down. Warren, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Then back up Jack! Tell me who you are!"

The stranger backed up and lowered his hood and revealed his face. He had dirty blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a slight smile at the gasp that came from Warren. At first they stood in sielence, but the stranger knew a shocked reaction was better than a fireball to the face. Even if Warren's powers were slowly powering down, he was not making a move to fight him.

He decided to take a chance, "Warren, how have you been?"

Warren's eyes turned dangerous, "How have I been? You've been gone for five years and that's all you can say! You have a lot of nerve, Jason. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You act like I've done something wrong," Jason yelled back.

"You have you're a villian!"

"NO! I'm a hero/villian, I'm both."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

Warren turned to walk away, "Not to me."

"You can't walk away from me little brother!" Jason yelled.

Warren stopped, and threw a fireball in Jason's direction.

* * *

A/N: Please review, anykind welcomed. 


End file.
